The Part Of Me
by Ronimow
Summary: What if Anna agree to Elsa that they will talk alone? What if Elsa wasn't going to say that 'you can't marry a man you just met? Only one way to find out. Rated M for adult themes .Elsanna


_**Elsa's POV**_

Its coronation day, It's my fucking coronation day and I'm not ready to face those people, the children and…..and my…..beautiful sister. Oh god, I can barely see her on my window, smiling, waving and oh god, that ass, oh how she sway those cute cheeks, thinking these dirty things to my sister makes me very wet.

I know it's wrong but at the same time, it feels so right. I wish I could find the answer but for now, I have to focus on today's event.

(After an hour)

'Queen Elsa of Arendelle' I can hear people clapping and see bowing in front of me as I stand in front of them, Damn, their so many, making more nervous. 'Princess Anna of Arendelle' oh fuck I forgot that she was going to stand beside me. I'm not even ready what I'm going to say to her. I can now see her going here, oh god, I'm imagining that she was running for me and she was going closer and closer and- wait, why is she standing there? Ughhh, that what happened if you expect too much but Kai bring Anna next to me, I better thank Kai for that but for now, I'm focusing on Anna.

After the people back to their dance, there were silent between us as she look away but she broke it with an 'Ahem' sound. I really need to think fast for this but I have to at least say something "Hi" ok maybe better than that but still I say something.

She look at me with those gorgeous green eyes of her "H-hi me?" fuck I miss those voice, I know she always talk to me every day about her life but fuck, It felt like that was a very long time ago, I nodded at her "Oh umm hi?" well that was a great start, ok now what should I say "You look beautiful" did I just say that to her? Her eyes winded when I say that to her and blush.

Does that mean that she has the same feel- no that's very impossible, I shut her for many years, she must have hate me. "Thank you. You look beautifuller. I mean, not fuller, you don't look fuller but more more beautiful" did I hear that right? Did she say that I'm more beautiful than her? I can now feel blush runs on my cheeks "Thank you"

(After a minute)

"Elsa!" I hear Anna then I turn around. I can see her coming towards me holding with a…..prince? Who the hell is he to hold Anna like that?

"May I present, blah blah blah" I didn't really focused on what Anna saying 'cuz **those **heavenly lips keeps distracting me, oh how I like it to those beautiful red lips make contact of my pussy. I came back in reality when they both said 'our marriage' they both chuckle and I was like 'what the fuck just happen?'

"I'm sorry I'm confuse" I said with of course, a confuse look. She said about the details, there ceremony and she asked that if they can live here and you know what the worst part is? The man agrees and Anna what's to invite his 12 older brothers! "Wait, slow down. No one's brothers are staying here, no one is getting married" Anna look at me with a confused look "Wait, what?" 'Because you're only **mine** Anna' I thought "May I talk to you please? Alone?" please say yes please say yes please say yes! "Sure, okay- woah!" I grab her wrist and drag her to her room.

We where near to her room and I don't know what I suppose to do. I have one but it is not gonna be easy but I have no other choice.

We have entered and I locked the door and Anna was standing there "So what are we talking abou- mmph!" I cut her off by pressing my lips to her then I break the kiss, all I can see was Anna's eyes are open wide with a shock face 'fuck I know this is a bad idea!' I thought.

"I'm so sorry Anna. I know it's wrong but I can't-"I was cut off when I felt soft and hot pressed against my lips, Anna was kissing me but not just a kiss, her tongue was inside my mouth, roaming everywhere 'Is this a dream? I'm sure this world will feel my wrath if someone make me up' I thought as I kissed her back.

We both pulled back to catch our breath and I notice Anna's eyes was wet and then she hugged me "I've been waiting for this moment, you know?" she cried at my shoulder 'oh god, please don't cry sweetie' I thought as I rub her back "Shhh, it's ok, I'm here" I was also crying

"Yes, but after this you'll shut out me again"

"Well, not anymore"

"What do you mean?" 'Shit! think Elsa, think fast!' I thought "Well, this was the reason why I shut you out" 'genius Elsa strikes again' I sang on my thought and Anna was sniffing at my shoulder "It's ok Anna, it's ok" I said I nibble her earlobe and she shivers "I know how to make you feel better" I whisper with a sexy tone.

_**Anna's POV**_

Did I hear that right? Oh god the way she says that to me was delicious.

"Oh really?" I challenge her with a devious smile "Oh yes, you will be out of your mind after what I'm going to do to you" she said as she kiss my neck and grab my ass the carry me. She put me down at the nearest chair and forcefully kiss me then pull back "Now be a good girl, relax and enjoy" a devious grin spread on her cheek as she remove her gloves and kneeled down, God I think I'm not ready for this. I can barely feel my panties are soaking wet. I rest at the back rest as I gripped the armrest, ready for what I was going to feel.

She lifted my gown's skirt then draped over herself then she slowly spread my legs apart, showing her my soaked wet panties "You're already wet Anna, is this for me?" I cannot help but blush deeply as I feel her cold breath on my thighs, I moaned lightly as she touches me through my panties, very cold fingers "For you-hnngg- only" I can't stop from moaning, it's feels so nice.

What is she taking so lo-"OH SHIT!" I release a high-pitched cry when she pushed my panties aside and start to taste my pink folds, oh god, I can feel the heat between my thigh is getting stronger every cold lick "E-Elsa…please do- ah…don't stop" I was now panting, I cannot keep still because of the sudden wave of pleasure came from my pussy.

"Mmmm, you taste good Anna, I wonder if I dig deeper" I didn't know what she mean but I know it will feel good "A-ah!" I mewled as her cold tongue entered into my womanhood. Dear sweet Jesus, I can feel her tongue exploring inside of me.

But she didn't stop there. The heat suddenly gets stronger when her tongue and teeth concentrate on my clit "Oh God…Elsa…..hnngg..m-more!" my hips were ached back wildly "Tell me your mine and I ravish you're sex" she said as she lick and suck my bundle of nerves greedily. Damn she's hot "I-I'm yours…I-I'm your…..god! F-forever I'm yours just..fuck me hard! Elsa!" I finally say it and with that, I was rewarded two cold fingers dig deep in my wet cunt, is everything is made of cold today?

"Ahhhh Elsa, It's cold!"

"Are you telling me you want to stop?"

"No…no just please…deeper" and she did dig deeper. The strong tongue attacking my clit and cold fingers against my warm inner walls makes me crazy.

My walls were clenching around her fingers, knowing that I'm near to my peak. She curled her fingers, pressing against my g-spot and she sucked my roughly at my throbbing clit at the same time "ELSAAAAA!" I came hard at her mouth. She didn't stop her fingers and her mouth, prolonging my climax.

After seconds of licking my pussy clean and recovering my high, she came out of my skirt and gave me a passion kiss. I can taste myself in her mouth, I can also feel my cum in her mouth. She pulled back and look at me

"You're so beautiful, Anna and you really taste so good, sweeter and better than chocolate" she kisses me again

"Really? How about yours?" I asked as smirked, between the kiss "What do you mean?"

I broke the kiss "Your turn"

_**Elsa's POV**_

She pinned me down on her bed and she was on top of me. I can see her eyes were filled with lust and she chuckled darkly, she kissed me hard and I close my eyes.

Her hands were on my neck, down to my collarbones, then in my breast. I moaned as she kneading them gently while she kisses me, making my nipples erected.

I suddenly felt her hands were not on my breast anymore. I open my eyes and see her sitting in front of me and looking down at the mattress

"Hey, what's wrong?"I crawled towards her

"It's nothing…It's just that I'm afraid"

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid that after this, you will shut me out again"

That makes my heart break. Seriously though, who kind of person who would leave after they have sex with their love ones?

"Hey, I said I will never shut out you again before right because of my feelings for you but now"

I cupped one of her cheek and kiss her

"Now you knew it, and the best thing is that you love me back" I hugged and I whisper this in her ears "Please Anna, eat me"

"I can't, my hunger for you were gone because of this stupid thoughts"

"I can fix that"

"And how" she said with a sexy tone, I guess it getting back

"Well" I paused as I think "think that you're a hungry vampire and you haven't drink blood for years"

"And?"

"And think that the blood is my juices and my skirt is keeping you away from getting it" I whisper at her with a devilish grin. An idea came out of my mind, I touched myself under my skirt with my index finger to taste her a sample of my juices and I realize, I didn't wear any panties but who care? This cunt was going to get lick, suck and anything that Anna want do anyway.

"Here" I put my index finger right in her mouth, I can see how what my finger was, and she sucked it.

I can hear her moaning while sucking my fingers clean. As I pull back me finger on her mouth, she look at me with a grin and her eyes were pure lust again.

"Rest your back at the headboard" she said while crawling towards me

"What-"

"I said rest your back at the headboard!" she grabs my shoulders and pushed my hard back at the headboard.

"Ouch, not to har-"I was cut off when she grab my skirt with her both hand and tore it apart, exposing my pale legs.

"My my, what a naughty new queen. Not wearing a pantie at her special day." she tease with a mocking tone as I spread my legs with a grin

"You want to eat this? you want me to cum for you Anna?"

"Yes, I want to make sure the juice inside you is more better than on your finger" she said as she stare at my core.

"Well, give me your filthy tongue of yours and suck it very fucking hard!" I spread my legs very wide and she dove in and devoured me hungrily

"Oh god yes!..that's right…pleasure your new ruler" I sighed happily as I rest at the headboard, letting this beautiful, talented women do everything and let the rapid wave of pleasure flow on my body.

She lick my cunt rough until she found my clit. She spread my folds apart with her fingers, giving more space and suck my sensitive bud, very hard "So hard….so fucking hard" I hissed at the last word. she keeps changing tactics, lick then suck the lick again and again then again which makes me fucking lose my mind.

"Mmm, you're so fucking delicious Elsa, I want no one to taste your juices but me" she chuckle

"Someone is greedy today, don't worry Anna, I will make sure my cum is only for you but for now, make me cum hard"

"Gladly" she dove in again and this time, her tongue thrust in my core with fast pace.

"Yes! Deeper Anna, I want more!" I moaned and suddenly the temperature was starting to get low and- OH MY FUCKING GOD MY GLOVES!

I looked around and see both of my gloves were placed at the chair where Anna sits. I want Anna to stop but she will think I don't want her anymore and besides, I'm near at my peak!

"F-fuck Anna, I'm going to cum!" I slightly shout and she curled her tongue, hitting my g-spot just like I did to her and rubbing on it.

"fuuuuUUUUUCKKK!" I release a high-pitched cry and not too load because the ball was going on and her room was now frozen 'Fuck' I thought

"Ummm, is this one of your reason why you shut me out?

"Yeah"

"Why didn't you tell me? This is fucking cool!"

"Yeah, I know but there was one time that something bad happen about my curse"

"A curse? I think it's a gift"

Maybe she's right, maybe this is a gift and the 'curse' word is making me uncomfortable, she jump out of the bed and walking towards the door

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Just going to say them that the party is over and telling one of the castle staff that your sleeping here"

"What! No! I'm the one to tell them the party is ove-"

"What in that dress? Sis, please, just lay there and I will take care everything"

"But what about the-"

"If they don't agree that you can sleep here, I will go to your room, grab some of your nightgown and I will give it to you so you can go to your room, okay?

I can't believe how genius she was, maybe I already know she is but I guess i forgot because of the isolation, she was know pulling the door open.

"When you are my room, don't you dare smell one of my panties" I blush as I thought smelling one of her panties too

"I believe I can't do that" she chuckle as she go through the door "Goodnight, snowflake"

"Goodnight, snowbug" I said then close the door "What a beautiful day" then I closed my eyes

While sleeping on Anna's bed, I woked up as I hear the door creaking open and saw a beautiful green figure, it was Anna and the good thing was she wasn't carrying a nightgown

"Hey you're not asleep yet" she said as she change to her nightgown

"Yes, I was but you disturb my wet dream" I joked

"Oh, someone is hungry" she said as she crawl over the bed and lay next to me, we were face to face

"Nah, we can do that tomorrow"

"Pussy for breakfast? sounds delicious" I blushed as I imagine licking her cunt in the morning

"Hey didn't say tha-"she put her index finger on my mouth, shushing me

"How about we just sleep" she said then she hugged me and use my breast as a pillow

I was about to sleep again but I suddenly remember something

"Did you smell my panties?" I look at her with a smirk

"Every single one of *yawn* them"

"You naughty little girl"

"Say that to the person who started to have sex"

"Fine, goodnight" I kissed her forehead and I close my eyes


End file.
